girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:2013-06-24 (Monday)
Discussion for comic for . ( ) ---- 1300 hrs CDST and still no comic. I will check again later today. Billy Catringer (talk) 17:52, June 24, 2013 (UTC) It's up now. AndyAB99 (talk) 23:35, June 24, 2013 (UTC) : What an odd place. I can't tell why they would have a wolf construct walking around their castle. Is it one of the mercenaries, a loose experiment, just a random horror? Why is it helping Agatha? Who would want to live in such a place where you can randomly be RUNCHED? Perhaps they are in some closed off wing of the castle, but I thought this was supposed to be a refuge and safe. If this is living like royalty, give me the wastelands anyday. Bourgeois rage (talk) 11:57, June 25, 2013 (UTC) :: maybe gil has finally found them out. Finn MacCool (talk) 12:06, June 25, 2013 (UTC) :: Have you seen the treachery in this family? The wolf construct is likely safe and stable compared to some of the family members. As to why it helped Agatha I would guess "Heterodyne", but that's only a guess. Argadi (talk) 12:11, June 25, 2013 (UTC) :::I am thinking that we have not seen the last of Tweedle. I strongly suspect that he was the one behind the attacking wolf-thing. -- Billy Catringer (talk) 12:46, June 25, 2013 (UTC) :::In my opinion every castle should have at least one Werewolf. Agathahetrodyne (talk) 17:14, June 25, 2013 (UTC) ::::I live in a castle, you insensitive clod! Sine Wave Herder (talk) 04:31, June 26, 2013 (UTC) :::Maybe the wolf construct wasn't helping Agatha so much as attacking the other guy for its own reasons. If there's a lot of in-fighting going on, the factions may be fighting each other more than searching for Agatha. For that matter, it's possible that there are parties present who don't even know that Agatha is on the premises. johnwillo (talk) 18:16, June 25, 2013 (UTC) ::::Good point. The talk seemed to be about Martellus suddenly showing up and killing people. No mention of the Heterodyne Girl. AndyAB99 (talk) 21:00, June 25, 2013 (UTC) :::::Or maybe they just consider him more of a problem than Agatha ever was. As far as I know, Agatha and her minions so far killed zero (literally zero over the whole story) of Storm King / Sturmvoraus / Smoke Knights people, unless you count Lucrezia in Agatha's body killing Lady Vrin. On the other hand, of all Storm-King-related people that he met, Martellus only didn't kill Borislav and Violetta. Sine Wave Herder (talk) 04:48, June 26, 2013 (UTC) ::::::I wonder if the wolf construct was one of Dr. Vapnoople's. I can't remember if it was in the novelizations or the comics, but he was quite fond of wolves and his constructs gave the Baron quite a battle. johnwillo (talk) 16:09, June 26, 2013 (UTC) :::::::It's the novel that states Dr. Vapnoople created wolf/men. The comic just shows his toy bears. AndyAB99 (talk) 16:58, June 26, 2013 (UTC) ::Unless its toes are backwards, this wolf seems to have landed on its back... -- 16:19, June 26, 2013 (UTC) ::I was merely mentioning that i like werewolves in castles, I keep one in mine, and the Wolf thing landed on its face. and why buttons on its heals? Agathahetrodyne (talk) 17:10, June 26, 2013 (UTC) ::You can clearly see the elbows, front paws and belly, it definetly didn't land on it's back. Though with enough momentum it could end up on it's back. As for the buttons on the heels, come on Agathahetrodyne, you're not thinking sparky, the buttons are just the external part of the modified ankles.-- 17:43, June 26, 2013 (UTC)